Breakup
by BroomballKraken
Summary: "You bastard. You think you can just up and leave without telling me? What the fuck Virion?" Sully said, her voice cracking as she fought back tears. "Why are you leaving me?" Virion/Sully


Sully was going to _kill_ him.

She was running through the streets of Ylisstol as fast as she could, towards the city gates, hoping that she would catch that blue-haired bastard before it was too late so that he could try to explain his way out of this one.

Sully had woken up this morning and found Virion's spot next to her in their bed vacant. This was not unusual; Virion almost always woke up before her. The unusual part about this was that all of his stuff was missing from their room. All of the drawers that contained his clothes were empty, and all of the trinkets from his travels that he had on display were gone as well. She had just managed to throw on her clothes when Robin suddenly burst into her room with a distressed look on her face.

"Sully! Virion is leaving! He told me not to tell you, but I thought you should know." Robin said, stopping to catch her breath. Sully was confused. Leaving? As in for good? That explained where all of his things went. Sully then narrowed her eyes with anger and sprinted out of the room to find him.

'Why didn't you tell me?' Sully thought as she made it to the city gates. She thought they could finally have a peaceful, normal relationship now that the war was over, but now he was trying to leave her? She had no idea what he was thinking.

She stopped to catch her breath before she continued running down the main road. She came to a bend in the road and finally saw him as she rounded the corner. He was carrying a large travel pack on his back, along with his bow and quiver. Sully gritted her teeth as her anger boiled over.

"Virion!"

The blue-haired archer froze mid-step. He stayed motionless for a few moments as Sully waited, glaring daggers into his back. He finally turned, the most unconvincing smile crossing his face, which pissed Sully off even more.

"Ah, Sully, my dear. I should have guessed that Robin couldn't keep a secret for me." Virion said, the smile disappearing from his face as Sully stalked towards him.

"You bastard. You think you can just up and leave without telling me? What the fuck Virion?" Sully said, her voice cracking as she fought back tears. "Why are you leaving me?"

Virion winced and bit his bottom lip as he looked at the ground with immense guilt in his eyes. "I...I cannot tell you, Sully. There is something in my past that I must deal with."

"Take me with you. I'll help you." Sully said with desperation in her voice as tears pricked at the corners of her eyes.

"No, Sully. I do not want to involve you in the shame of my past. I need to do this alone." Virion said in a whisper, as he slowly looked back up into her eyes. Sully felt her heart breaking at the look of regret on his face, and the tears she was holding back spilled forth.

"What the fuck, Virion? You just come here and make me fall in love with you, just to up and leave and smash my heart into a million fucking pieces? Do...do you really even love me at all, you-you bastard!" Sully wailed as she broke down sobbing, covering her face with her hands.

After a few moments, Sully felt Virion's hands hesitantly fall upon her shoulders. She fought the urge to break his arms as she let him pull her into a hug, and she buried her face into his chest.

"My darling Sully. I have never loved anyone as much as I do you. I am breaking my own heart as well as yours, a crime that I could never atone for. The days ahead will be filled with darkness, for I am leaving behind the sunshine in my life. I...I want to return to you, but I cannot be certain that I will be able to." he said softly, his voice wavering as he ran a gentle hand through Sully's hair. Sully managed to stop her tears and looked up at him as she wiped her face.

"Damn it, Ruffles. You're really fucking hard to stay mad at when you say shit like that." Sully said, a slight grin crossing her face. She then frowned again and continued, "You get your shit done quick and return to me, Virion. I'm giving you five years. If you're ass isn't back here by then, I'm gonna find you, kick your ass, and drag you back here." Virion laughed and cupped her face with his hands.

"Ah, what fortune has smiled upon me that I have found the most wonderful woman in the land. I have no doubts that you will hunt me down, so I shall try to be quick with my mission." he said. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to Sully's lips, which she returned, her heart aching at the thought of not knowing when she would be able to kiss him again.

"Je t'aime, Sully. Je vais me hâter et revenir vers vous." Virion said when they parted. Sully managed a smile; she loved when he spoke his native language.

"I love you too, Virion. Come back soon." Sully said. They embraced one last time before he turned and began walking once more on the path leading away from Ylisstol. Sully gritted her teeth as fresh tears filled her eyes. She watched him until he was out of site, and she turned and made her way back to the city.

"You better return to me, Virion. I won't forgive you if you don't." she grumbled to herself, wondering if she would end up having to hunt him down after five years.

Luckily for Sully, she would only have to wait two.

* * *

I haven't taken French in many years, so I used google translate for the French in this fic, so if it's horribly wrong, I blame google.


End file.
